exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
BALLISTIK BOYZ
|Title = |Image = BALLISTIK BOYZ - ANTI HERO'S promo.jpg |Caption = BALLISTIK BOYZ from EXILE TRIBE promoting "ANTI-HERO'S" (2020) |Former = BALLISTIK BOYZ (2018-2019) |Birth Name = |Origin = Japan |Genres = Dance-pop, hip-hop |Formation = May 1, 2018 ( ; days) |Debut = May 22, 2019 ( ; days) |Years Active = 2018-present |Labels = rhythm zone (2019-present) |Agency = LDH JAPAN |Associated Acts = DOBERMAN INFINITY, EXILE TRIBE, Jr.EXILE |Website = BALLISTIK BOYZ page on EXILE TRIBE mobile |Members = Hidaka Ryuta Kanou Yoshiyuki Kainuma Ryusei Fukahori Miku Okuda Rikiya Matsui Riki Sunada Masahiro |Formermemb =}} BALLISTIK BOYZ from EXILE TRIBE is a Japanese male rap, vocal and dance group being managed by LDH JAPAN and signed to rhythm zone. The group is composed by 7 members whose all sing and rap in different songs. The members comes from GLOBAL JAPAN CHALLENGE and VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 5. The group was formed in a collaboration of EXILE HIRO and DOBERMAN INFINITY during VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 5. The group debuted on May 22, 2019, joining the EXILE TRIBE. Members * Hidaka Ryuta * Kanou Yoshiyuki * Kainuma Ryusei * Fukahori Miku (Leader) * Okuda Rikiya * Matsui Riki * Sunada Masahiro History " (October 2019)]] '' (May 2019)]] 2018 On May 1, the group was announced on LDH's TV show Shuukan EXILE. The group is composed by 7 members: Hidaka Ryuta, Kanou Yoshiyuki, Kainuma Ryusei, Fukahori Miku, Okuda Rikiya, Matsui Riki and Sunada Masahiro. Fukahori, Okuda and Sunada comes from PROJECT TARO, while Hidaka, Yoshiyuki, Kainuma and Matsui coming from VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 5.７つの弾丸が描く変幻自在の弾道!!BALLISTIK BOYZ始動!! The group performed as the opening act to FANTASTICS' Musha Shugyo "FANTASTIC 9" events starting on May 12.夢者修行 | FANTASTICS MEMBERS BLOG | EXILE MOBILE The group also performed as opening act on 's 3-day festival DANCE EARTH FESTIVAL 2018 ~SPLASH SUMMER~ on July 14, 15 and 16. 2019 On February 26, it was announced that the group would start their Musha Shugyo on March 2 in Tokyo.【追加スケジュール解禁!!】BALLISTIK BOYZ 武者修行開催！ On March 31, it was announced that the group would be making major debut on May 22 with a self-titled mini-album.BALLISTIK BOYZ from EXILE TRIBE デビューアルバム「BALLISTIK BOYZ」5/22(水)Release!! On May 22, the day of their major debut, the group joined the EXILE TRIBE and the group name became BALLISTIK BOYZ from EXILE TRIBE. On October 23, the group released their first single "44RAIDERS". 2020 On February 12, the group will release their second single "ANTI-HERO'S", with the title song and the 3 b-sides of the single being pre-released from January 22 until the day of the single's release. From February 14 to April 25, the group will hold their first hall tour BALLISTIK BOYZ LIVE TOUR 2020 "BBZ". Discography Mini-Albums # 2019.05.22 BALLISTIK BOYZ Other Albums * 2019.07.03 BATTLE OF TOKYO ~ENTER THE Jr.EXILE~ Singles # 2019.10.23 44RAIDERS # 2020.02.12 ANTI-HERO'S Pre-released Digital Singles # 2019.04.22 Tenhane -1000%- # 2019.05.06 PASION # 2019.05.15 NU WORLD # 2019.10.01 44RAIDERS # 2020.01.22 ANTI-HERO'S # 2020.01.29 Front Burner # 2020.02.05 Bang Out # 2020.02.12 StrangersDespite being released on the same day as "ANTI HERO'S", where the song is included as b-side, it's counted as a pre-release single by LDH according to their website. Collaboration/Others * 2019.06.26 DOBERMAN INFINITY - 5IVE (#12 "D.I till Infinity" feat.TOMOGEN, BALLISTIK BOYZ) Concerts/Tours ; Tours * 2020.02.14-2020.04.25 BALLISTIK BOYZ LIVE TOUR 2020 "BBZ" ; Concerts Featured In * 2019.07.04-2019.07.07 BATTLE OF TOKYO ~ENTER THE Jr.EXILE~ * 2019.12.31 LDH PERFECT YEAR 2020 COUNTDOWN LIVE 2019▶︎2020 "RISING" Trivia * The group is the first on EXILE TRIBE where all members have vocal positions. The group is also first where their debut release is an album. References External links * BALLISTIK BOYZ page on EXILE TRIBE mobile * Twitter * Instagram Category:BALLISTIK BOYZ Category:Groups Category:2019 Debut Category:EXILE TRIBE Category:Jr.EXILE